Realidad
by AlexaIvashkov
Summary: Sentado en uno de los bancos del comedor Jeremy era incapaz de despegar la mirada de la pantalla de su portátil. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cabello alborotado por la enorme cantidad de veces que había pasado sus manos por él en las ultimas horas. SLASH.


_Ahora, yo no sabía que ya tenía esto terminado *risas* Estaba revisando mis archivos para ver que escribir y justo me encuentro con que no he publicado esto. Apenas por octubre o Noviembre del año pasado me vi el Drama. Decir que es mi favorito es poco, ahora, tengo muchos fanfics de Mi Nam, pero yo recuerdo que le dije a una amiga que escribiría algo de Jeremy, justo después de que lo vi leyendo fanfics._

_Espero de todo corazón que les guste._

* * *

_**Realidad.**_

Sentado en uno de los bancos del comedor Jeremy era incapaz de despegar la mirada de la pantalla de su portátil.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cabello alborotado por la enorme cantidad de veces que había pasado sus manos por él en las ultimas horas.

Estaba seguro que el amanecer estaba cerca, y si era sincero no le importaba.

Esa noche había encontrado un nuevo _fanfic_. Realmente no podía entender como era que había llegado a pasarlo por alto antes.

Esa historia era, por decirlo menos _vieja._ Era de sus inicios como A. N. JELL , por todos los cielos, y a pesar de que todavía estaba en progreso ya rondaba los noventa capítulos.

Sus ojos picaban y se estaba cansando de encorvarse sobre la computadora, pero no se iba a detener.

Era impresionante como esa fan había logrado captar por completo la personalidad de cada uno a lo largo de los capítulos. Mejor aún, como había logrado que Shin Woo Hyung y Tae Kyung Hyung se odiaran a muerte porque ambos, lo necesitaban.

_Entonces justo cuando Tae Kyung iba a besarlo, apareció Shin Woo, Jeremy se apartó colocando sus manos en el pecho del líder y mirando a su Hyung con lágrimas en los ojos "Hyung… No es lo que crees…"_

Jeremy gruñó empezando a frustrarse. Él quería ser besado ya.

Al menos habían pasado cuatro capítulos ―y no es que estuviera contando―, desde que había sucedido algo con _piel._ Jeremy, a pesar de ser un veterano leyendo esas historias no se acostumbraba a pensar en ellas de forma más honesta.

Frotó sus ojos varios segundos hasta que los brillos blancos lo invadieron por completo, y luego bostezó.

Estaba agotado, y estaba seguro que Coordi Noona estaría furiosa por sus ojeras en la sesión fotográfica que tenían en unas horas.

Un nuevo bostezó hizo que sus ojos lloraran antes de poder enfocarlos de nuevo en la pantalla. Se recargó por completo en el respaldo de la silla, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba detrás de él.

Sonrió ligeramente y cuando otra persona pasó a su lado abrió los ojos para ver a Shin Woo revisando la pantalla de su portátil.

Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y trató de tomarla, pero antes de que siquiera se pudiera acercar Tae Kyung le tomó de los codos evitando que pudiera mover las manos.

― ¡No Hyung! ―luchó mientras veía la sonrisa de Shin Woo creer de a poco para luego mirarlo con las cejas alzadas.

―Está recayendo ―anunció mirando a Hwang con una sonrisa simple que hizo que el corazón de Jeremy se acelerara.

Jeremy supo la reacción de Tae Kyung incluso antes de que el hombre aflojará su agarré y acariciara sus brazos mientras movía sus manos hacia sus hombros.

― ¿Sabes, Jeremy? Deberías sentirte honrado de que seré lo suficientemente amable para administrarte tu tratamiento hasta que logres superar esta fase ―Los labios de su líder acariciaron con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja y un estremecimiento lo recorrió por completo.

―Hyung… ―suspiró cuando la mano de Shin Woo se coló dentro de sus pantalones de pijama atrapándolo en un agarre firme.

―Permítenos complacerte Jeremy ―los labios de Shin Woo solo tocaron los suyos solo un segundo antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, mandándolo lejos de su sueño.

Sentado en la cocina miró la portátil frente a él y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo al notar el problema entre sus piernas.

Cerró la pantalla de golpe y corrió a su habitación dispuesto a tomar una dicha.

La realidad era bastante diferente de sus sueños y estaba seguro que sí alguno de ellos se enteraba no lo dejarían en paz jamás.

* * *

_¿Comentarios? _


End file.
